In to the Wood
by YueMoonLuna
Summary: Thais aprenderá de una u otra forma que no todas las historias del bosque son falsas, con esto conocerá a nuevos amigos y distintos estilos de vida a los que deberá adaptarse...
1. Chapter 1

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**In to the Wood Cap. 1**

– Estoy sola, en un bosque aparentemente desierto y mi única compañía es una cámara de video… ¿Cómo fue que termine así?... o claro ya recordé.

**Flashback (En la mañana)**

– Hey chica nueva, ¿Cómo va todo? – dijo un chico alto de tez morena, ojos cafés y cabellos rojizos.

– Bien supongo… Walid ¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme nueva?, llevo un mes en este lugar – respondió una chica de cabellos color verde limón, tez blanca ligeramente dorada y ojos verdes. – Además preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

– ¿Y cuál es ese nombre? – pregunto Walid mientras se acercaba al rostro de la chica.

– Por enésima vez mi nombre es Thais, Thais Victoria y mantén tu distancia – dijo mientras lo empujaba con suavidad – invades mi espacio personal.

En ese momento Walid se sentó en el pupitre frente a Thais y una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel cubiertos por unas gafas de armazón rojo se aproximó corriendo a ellos.

– ¡Thalis, Walid! John volvió a contarme historias de miedo acerca del bosque. – grito la chica cuando llego frente a ellos.

– Eve mi nombre es Thais no "Thalis" y más importante que eso… ¿Por qué oíste esas historias? – respondió la peliverde con algo de molestia.

– La nueva tiene razón, ya te hemos dicho que si alguien te molesta o comienza a contarte historias de miedo (Como John) debes dar media vuelta y correr – dijo Walid.

– Es que me llamo cobarde y no me gusta que me digan así – dijo la rubia mientras hacía cara de puchero.

Thais se levantó de su asiento y acaricio la cabeza de Eve.

– Ya, ya, tranquila, eres cobarde, pero eso te hace tierna, además tu valor saldrá a la luz cuando lo necesites, por otro lado escuchar historias de terror falsas del bosque no te hará más valiente.

– Las historias son 100% ciertas, díselo a la nueva Walid – dijo un chico castaño que estaba tras ellos.

– Estas loco John – dijo Thais aún más molesta.

– Bueno Thais no sé si las historias son ciertas o no, pero es cierto que cosas raras pasan en ese bosque – respondió Walid con la mirada seria y un tono de voz apagado – Es por eso que esta prohibida la entrada y está completamente cercado.

– Lo ves nueva, hasta Walid opina que ese lugar está embrujado – dijo John con una sonrisa triunfante.

– Yo no dije eso, solo dije que pasan cosas raras ahí – confirmo Walid.

– Pues yo no creo en esas "cosas", para mí que solo son cuentos para asegurarse de que la gente no entre en esa reserva ecológica. –dijo la peliverde mientras volvía a su asiento.

– Eso dices pero en realidad no te atreverías a entrar a ese lugar y pasar la noche ahí.

– Claro que me atrevo, más ahora que salimos de vacaciones, es más, si con eso dejas de contar historias del bosque y admites que te equivocaste estoy dispuesta a ir esta misma noche.

– Es un trato – dijo John extendiéndole la mano.

– Es un trato – respondió Thais estrechando su mano.

**(En la noche)**

Eve, Thais, Walid y John se encontraban fuera de la cerca que dividía el pequeño bosque con la reserva ecológica.

– Bien Thais, aún puedes arrepentirte y marcharte, prometo no burlarme mucho – dijo John

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo es un bosque, entrare, acampare y me verán salir de aquí mañana por la mañana tal y como acordamos.

Thais se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a saltar la cerca, sin embargo Walid la abrazo por la espalda para detenerla.

– ¿Sabes que esto es estúpido y que no tienes que hacerlo, cierto? – le dijo al oído

Ella se separó de él y sonriendo le contesto.

– Lo sé, pero no te pongas melodramático, voy a estar bien – y antes de irse le acaricio el cabello a Walid.

**Fin del Flashback**

– En fin, llevo media hora aquí y no a pasado nada, solo espero encontrar pronto un claro donde dormir.

Pensaba Thais en voz alta, mientras caminaba iba grabando todo con su cámara de video con la que también alumbraba su camino; de repente mientras caminaba, por mera casualidad miro hacia su izquierda y una silueta lejana en un árbol llamo su atención así que dio zoom a la cámara para ver mejor y más que asustada se sintió triste por lo que vio, en un árbol lejano ya hacia el cadáver colgante de un suicida.

– Pobre mente débil… espero no toparme con más de esos.

Y así quito el zoom y siguió adelante, repetidas veces escucho pasos tras ella, hojas pisadas y ramas rompiéndose pero no les tomo importancia y después de un buen rato encontró lo que buscaba, un claro pacifico donde dormir; apago la cámara, se tomó una fotografía y se tiro en el frio suelo.

– No está mal dormir al aire libre de vez en vez, además el verano comenzó oficialmente y el clima no está mal, pero… debería ponerme algo de citronella en la piel para evitar los mosquitos.

De su bolsillo saco una pequeña botellita con aspersor y comenzó a rosearse por completo además de untarse un poco en la cara.

– Listo ahora sí… tal vez debería cantar algo para arrullarme a mí misma… ¿Pero que debería cantar?... Ya sé, mi madre solía cantarme está canción, espero que me salga igual.

Ella se levantó del suelo, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar, con una voz tan dulce y clara que atrapo a los que en ese momento la vigilaban…

(N/A: Esta es la canción que yo imagine y técnicamente escuche que Thais cantaba: watch?v=H3YFEwQoAjs Les recomiendo escucharla para que entiendan algunas cosillas :3)

Cuando termino su lullaby estuvo lista para volver al suelo y dormir, sin embargo el estruendo que provoco alguien o algo al caerse de un árbol la distrajeron, instintivamente fue hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Avanzo lentamente al lugar del que provenía el ruido y donde también podía ver como se movía algo en los arbustos.

– ¡Ow! ¡Mi hermoso rostro! – grito un chico de piel blanca como el papel, ojos profundos y sin parpados y con sonrisa sangrante.

– ¡Oh por Ra!, estas herido, déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba junto a él e intentaba tocar su herida boca.

Pero el chico se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad.

– ¡No me toques! – grito a la par que se alejaba.

– Tranquilo, no te hare daño, solo quiero ayudarte – dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa mientras volvía a acercarse a él – si no curamos esa herida se puede infectar.

– ¡No te acerques! – volvió a gritar el chico, acto seguido se levantó y salió corriendo.

Thais tomo sus cosas y lo siguió lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo él era muy rápido y de un momento a otro lo perdió, sin embargo se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar conocido, era el camino que había tomado para llegar al claro y si miraba a la izquierda debía ver el cuerpo colgante del suicida… o no?, Thais se tallo los ojos cuando en la rama de aquel árbol lejano solo vio la cuerda colgante… ¡Sin el cuerpo!, de inmediato encendió la video cámara y aplico el zoom para estar segura de lo que sus ojos veían o mejor dicho no veían.

– Imposible… – susurro para si misma.

En ese momento escucho fuertes quejidos así que miro tras ella y se horrorizo al ver el cadáver de antes caminar hacia ella, de inmediato dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían alcanzar… por esto lo perdió rápidamente (N/A: los zombis son lentos) Pero no dejo de correr, estaba demasiado asustada como para voltear hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra un árbol que salió de la nada.

– ¡Auch!, mi cabeza…

En ese momento levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que había chocado con un hombre alto (muy alto), blanco como el resplandor de la luna, carente de rostro y vestido de traje formal, quien la ayudo a levantarse, ella iba a decir algo pero miro hacia atrás vio al zombi y solo se desmayó en los brazos de aquel hombre quien la cargo al estilo princesa y desapareció en una nube de humo negro.

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí el comienzo de esta nueva aventura. Mis crayolis espero les guste y lo reciban con gusto como ofrenda de paz por no escribir en mucho tiempo jeje… en fin cariños cariñosos y bye.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notitas antes de empezar: /pensamientos/, "Algo resaltante o alguna ironía"_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Creepy pasta me pertenece. _

.

.

.

**In to the Wood Cap. 2**

Al despertar Thais se talló suavemente los ojos y se sentó con cuidado, mirando con atención todo a su alrededor, intentando reconocer el más mínimo detalle que le indicara donde se encontraba pero no encontró nada familiar; Se encontraba en un gran y mullido sofá frente a la chimenea de piedra que se encontraba encendida brindando un calor acogedor al lugar.

– ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – dijo en susurro mientras se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba a la chimenea.

– Veo que te despertaste, ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo el hombre sin rostro que había encontrado en el bosque y que ahora se encontraba sentado en el mismo sofá en el que ella había despertado.

– Am… sí.

– ¿Y recuerdas lo que paso antes?

– En el bosque… sí.

– Bien entonces siéntate y callare mientras te explico tú situación – dijo él en forma agresiva.

Thais solo hizo lo que el sujeto le indico y lo miro fijamente.

– Mira niña, este es mi bosque y nadie que entre en mi bosque sale con vida, ya que en el habitan un vasto catálogo de asesinos, enfermos mentales, entre otras criaturas peligrosas; tú misma estuviste a punto de morir, sin embargo ese instrumento que posees tiene un sonido muy… interesante y de una u otra forma lograste distraer a tus depredadores. Claro que esto no se repetirá.

Ella bajo la mirada y susurro.

– Entonces me mataras…

– Esa es una opción, la más viable y sencilla para mí, pero… debo admitir que no te traje aquí para hacer uso de esa opción, en realidad tengo otra cosa en mente.

Thais levanto la mirada y desesperada por que el sujeto le dijese que era lo que pensaba hacer con ella.

– Tengo mucha gente a mi servicio, todos y cada uno de ellos tiene una chispa de locura y sed de sangre que los hace distintos al resto, a ellos los llamo proxys… te preguntaras a que voy con todo esto, pues bien quiero que tú seas mi proxy, aún que debo admitir que careces de esa chispa que tiene el resto así que tú serias más bien una sirviente, una simple esclava. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella quedo impactada con lo que el sujeto le estaba ofreciendo.

– ¿Qué tendría que hacer? – pregunto con miedo.

– No haras la gran cosa en realidad, eres casi completamente inútil. Por ahora solo pasaras las tardes aquí y cantaras para mí – respondió él con frialdad.

– ¿En serio?, entonces… acepto.

– Supuse que dirías eso – de la nada apareció una copa de hierro sobre la mano del sujeto y de inmediato se la pasó a Thais – Bebe el contenido de esta copa y el trato estará cerrado.

Thais tomo la copa, aguanto la respiración y bebió de ella sin siquiera observar antes su contenido, el líquido era espeso resbaladizo y grotesco, ella sintió como el líquido ardiente y desgarrador rastro por donde pasaba, de inmediato tiro la copa y cayó al suelo, el ardor era demasiado y sin poder resistirlo volvió a desmayarse.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos Thais se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el claro del bosque donde había decidido dormir anteriormente aun que ahora era de día, junto a ella estaba su videocámara y su teléfono.

– ¿Habrá sido un sueño? – se preguntó a si misma.

Al tomar su videocámara notó que en su mano izquierda llevaba tatuado un simbol extraño: un circulo atravesado por una equis; se acarició la mano para asegurarse que lo que veía era real; en ese momento su celular sonó y ella lo contestó de inmediato.

– ¿Bueno?

– ¿Thais?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estas bien?, te estamos esperando en el lugar que acordamos – dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Walid?

– Por supuesto que soy yo.

– Am… yo… voy para allá, lo siento, me quede dormida.

– Bien te esperamos.

Thais solo tomo sus cosas y caminó hacia la cerca, intentando cubrir su tatuaje con la manga de la chaqueta, saltó la cerca y encontró a sus amigos.

– ¿Entonces si te quedaste? – preguntó John.

– Claro que lo hice… y estoy bien, ahora tendrás que dejar de contar historias del bosque, en fin, regresemos, Devora y Oliver deben estar preocupados.

Ella ni siquiera observo bien a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar.

– ¿Te acompaño a casa? – dijo Walid siguiéndola.

– No.

– No era una pregunta, además tus padres creen que pasaste la noche en mi casa.

– Ellos no son mis padres… son tutores temporales y has lo que quieras.

– Entonces eso haré.

Walid la tomo de la cintura y se la hecho al hombro para llevarla cargando, Thais ya no dijo nada y solo se dejó llevar.

.

.

.


End file.
